A Smile to Carve
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Dark Pit takes Lucina's Falchion for pumpkin carving. Lucina is not amused until he tries to make a pumpkin face that he knows would impress her. He gets the results he wanted even if the face is far from perfect. [31 Days of Halloween 2017]


**A Smile to Carve**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Dark Pit takes Lucina's Falchion for pumpkin carving. Lucina is not amused until he tries to make a pumpkin face that he knows would impress her. He gets the results he wanted even if the face is far from perfect.**

 **Pairing: Lucina/Dark Pit**

 **Rated: K+ (for older children)**

 **Genre: Friendship and Humor**

 **Warning: Unintentional OOC**

 **Welcome to my weird version of Inktober in writing. I see everyone doing drawings and I wanted to do a writing version for Halloween. The goal is a quick fic that is at least 1000 words maximum (but can go over). Depending on the reception might allow an expansion. The theme of this story is "Jack-o-Lantern" Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucina had learned the hard way that she should always keep a close eye on the Falchion. The family treasure that was used to slay the wicked dragon from her world was constantly used in unconventional ways. Her younger brother, Inigo, had attempted to chop fruit with it. Her friend, Dark Pit, was now utilizing it to carve a jack-o-lantern.

Once October hit, Master Hand had let up on Smash battles and allowed the fighters to spend the month preparing for the horror festival. As long as the scares didn't go too far, they were free to do whatever they wanted. Pit wanted to do one thing, and Dark Pit wanted to do something completely different. They got into a little spat and Pit ended up having to do the thing he wanted to avoid. Lucina wanted to ask the details but she didn't get a chance to because the dark angel had snatched the Falchion from her.

"I need this for a minute or five," Dark Pit had said as he rushed off.

The future princess trusted the young angel to not use the Falchion recklessly. Only, the sound of disappointment came to her when she went into the kitchen and saw what was going on. A few of the Smash children had started carving pumpkins. No one trusted the Villager children with a knife so they needed a sharp object as a substitute. Dark Pit had taken Lucina's sword to make things easier.

"Dark Pit!" Lucina called out, causing Dark Pit to flinch. "The Falchion is not used to cut fruit or carve pumpkins!"

"Then what do you suggest I get?" the dark angel asked in an irritated tone.

"How about you get an actual knife."

"And let these crazy kids become Tonberries? Yeah, I'm not taking that risk. I'll take your scolding over having a knife in my back."

Lucina groaned at Dark Pit's logic. Sure, the Villager children were creepy but they meant well. They had never done anything extreme that would warrant heavy surveillance their way.

Dark Pit went back to abusing her Falchion in ways she wished she didn't have to see. She stood near the entrance of the kitchen as he helped the Villager children and Ness with the pumpkin carvings. The Villager children all wanted their pumpkins to match their face. While Dark Pit was no artist, he memorized the faces of the Villagers to be able to replicate them on a pumpkin.

K had his usual creepy expression. Pink was the normal one and had a big happy smile. Ed was the stupid one and had the dopey pumpkin. Fiona's pumpkin was a little tricky to pull off as he needed to carve her face and then the small eyebrows below the eyes. Doug and Phyllis shared similar expressions so once Dark Pit finished Doug's, he did the same thing for Phyllis. Ace's pumpkin was the easiest since like Pink, it was rather generic looking. Shion was the last pumpkin of the Villager children to carve. Her eyes were hard to do simply because they were smaller than the other Villager's. She stared at him with soulless eyes as he struggled to carve the figure. He had to settle with a small mistake. If Shion had a problem, she didn't say anything.

Once the Villagers had their pumpkins, they took it in his or her hands (except Ed who had the stupid idea to stick his head through the pumpkin and wear it as a mask) and walked out of the kitchen in a single filed line. Dark Pit grumbled how creepy they were before working on Ness's pumpkin.

"I got it, Dark Pit. Just focus on yours," Ness told him. With the Villagers gone, the knives wouldn't have to be confiscated.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. Just enjoy your time with Lucina."

Dark Pit found his eyes rolling as Ness had taken one of the kitchen knives on the table and left with it and a pumpkin in tow. Dark Pit didn't want to be left alone with Lucina but if he finished quickly, she might stop glaring at him.

The bluenette observed Dark Pit carefully. Compared to the Villager children, Dark Pit concentrated deeply on carving the face of this pumpkin. She wondered why he needed to work hard on something when there were already a lot of pumpkins carved just for the kids alone. Anything more than ten (assuming Lucas, Tink and a few other children participated) was excessive in terms of jack-o-lanterns.

Dark Pit stepped back to examine his work of art and was far from impressed. He sighed as he looked over at Lucina timidly. He gulped as he said, "L-Luci…can you check if this is okay?"

 _Why do you need my opinion?_ Lucina asked herself instead of asking Dark Pit out loud. It was his pumpkin. Why did it matter?

The Ylissean princess walked into the kitchen to see what Dark Pit had made. She stared at the pumpkin carefully. Something was just off about it. She took one hard look before she realized who Dark Pit had carved. She covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh.

"I don't have a reference picture and I know you love your idiot dad, so I wanted this pumpkin to be for you but…why are you laughing?"

Lucina cracked a smile. She couldn't help herself. Instead of a butterfly that she would have done herself, the black angel tried to create Chrom's handsome face instead. The expression Dark Pit carved rivaled the time when Captain Falcon had punched Chrom in the face and left him on the floor of the coliseum. The pumpkin displayed a swollen cheek and a wounded pride, and the only reason Lucina started giggling was because of the scary accuracy Dark Pit had.

"Luci! I'm trying to be serious! This is a good interpretation of your dad, right? Right?! Oh, come on!"

Chrom would be the judge of Dark Pit's masterpiece. Suffice to say, he was ready to kick Dark Pit's ass the next time items were turned on and Robin got the Smash Ball.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1299 words. Day 1 is complete. Notes!**

 **1\. A reminder in my universe that Chrom/Olivia is the canon pairing so Inigo is Lucina's little brother.**

 **2\. Each of the Villager's have their own name and personality. I established this very early on, so I'm just reminding people of the names of the Villagers based on their eyes and shirt color.**


End file.
